


The Most Important Things

by CaribMermaid



Series: Daredevil Continued [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaribMermaid/pseuds/CaribMermaid
Summary: Matt learns that it is better to work as a team and that his friends and family are always there for him.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Sister Maggie, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Daredevil Continued [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482635
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	The Most Important Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thank Heavens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017157) by [CaribMermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaribMermaid/pseuds/CaribMermaid). 



> Continuation of Thank Heavens story. You can also read it as a stand-alone story. Thanks to irelandhoneybee and Quietshade for beta-reading.

Matt and Foggy were able to get Melvin out of jail by proving that he was coerced by Fisk to make protective suits, including the one for the false Daredevil. The police returned almost all of his confiscated possessions except for the Daredevil suit which was kept as evidence. Melvin received a visit from Daredevil the same night he was released to remind him of his only request, a new suit.

“It’ll take time,” Melvin said. 

“Well you better start working on it.”

He made a new suit using parts and material leftovers from the previous Daredevil suits that he’d made. It was the only way to make it quicker. 

When Daredevil came to pick it up Melvin warned him: “You need to keep in mind that this suit does not have the same integrity as the previous ones. This is only a temporary solution until I finish the final product.”

Matt decided to continue investigating Vanesa’s business. He had a suspicion that she is trafficking art illegally but he needs proof. The arrangement between him and Fisk is that he would not hurt Foggy, Karen or anybody else or he will go after Vanessa to put her in jail. If in fact Vanessa is obtaining the art by killing or hurting people, then they are breaking their promise. 

Some weeks have passed since that night at the warehouse but he knows that Vanessa and her men will be waiting for him at the warehouse so he is prepared. 

Matt tells Foggy and Karen of his plan.

“I am going back to Fisk’s warehouse tonight.”

“You know that they will be waiting for you,” Karen tells him with concern in her voice.

“I am better prepared this time, I have a new suit and earplugs at hand.”

“For some reason that doesn’t fill me with confidence,” Foggy declares a little frustrated.

“I have been trying to trace the transactions from the art gallery, but all their files are heavily encrypted,” Karen says. “There is this guy named Micro; he is a great hacker and he is friends with Frank, I can ask…” 

Matt interrupts before she can finish. “No, I do not want Frank involved in this in any way,” he says determined. 

Karen sighs and looks away, clearly frustrated by Matt’s stubbornness.

“Okay, we will do it your way,” Foggy interjects trying to lighten the mood. “What do you want us to do?” 

“Karen, please keep investigating. Foggy, talk with Mahoney, maybe he can tell you about any reports on stolen art.”

“Okay,” says Karen. 

“Okay,” continues Foggy “But please be careful. Call us if you need our help.”

Matt nods and leaves. 

Karen and Foggy look at each other with concern. 

“I am going to follow him,” says Karen with determination. 

“Are you out of your mind? It is too dangerous and if he finds out he will be totally pissed at you.”

“I don’t care, I prefer him being mad at me and safe than dead,” She says picking up. 

“Then I will go with you.”

“No Foggy if we go together he will notice us for sure.”

“Then I will go alone.”

“Foggy there is no need, I will bring my phone and call you if we need any help. Besides, Marci is waiting for you, she will be pissed if you come to dinner late once again.”

“Okay,” Foggy says defeated. “But promise me you will call me if things go south. And good luck with him not noticing you. He can smell you miles away.”

Karen goes to her apartment immediately and takes a head to toe shower with a shampoo for hunters to get rid of her smell. She also washes her clothes with a special detergent, these are things she learned from her dad and brother who were hunters. She arrives at the docks after leaving her car a little farther away and walks as close as she can to the warehouse but not close enough for Matt to hear her and hides behind some trailers. She tries to locate Matt with a camera that has night vision. 

He arrives at the docks and climbs to the warehouse roof to assess the situation. He notices the warehouse is empty. Those bastards, they moved the merchandise. I should have known, he though. There was one man though patrolling the area, he was no ordinary guard. He had a strong build, wearing Kevlar vest, a 9mm handgun, extra ammunition and a Kabar knife on this belt. Maybe they still have some merchandise remaining there. Maybe the guy knows where they moved the rest. Matt waits until the guard gets distracted and approaches him from behind, knocking his gun out and grabs him bending his arm back. 

“Tell me where Vanessa moved the merchandise,” Matt demands. 

But the guard is too strong, he does a back kick to Matt’s legs that throws Matt to the floor. Matt kicks at his legs trying to make him unstable. The guy, unfazed, responds with a punch in Matt’s direction but he quickly avoids it and throws a punch directly to his nose. The guy’s nose was bleeding but he didn’t react in pain. This guard is not a regular man, he may have super strength and pain tolerance, Matt thought. He needs to do something to gain the upper hand. The guy bends to grab Matt so he grabs dirt from the ground and throws it in the guy’s eyes. Matt throws him on the floor and goes on top of him holding his neck. 

“Tell me where Vanessa moved the merchandise,” Matt demands angrier than before.

Just when Matt thinks he is going to pass out, he grabs the gun and shoots Matt on the chest three times. Matt falls to the ground bleeding through his mouth and nose. The guy stands up and points the gun at Matt’s head but at that moment he feels the cold of a gun barrel on his head. 

“Don’t even think about it or I will blow your head off,” Karen says in an angry tone. “Slowly put the weapon on the ground,” Karen demands and the man responds by doing so with Karen’s gun stuck to his head. “Put your hands up your head and walk away from him.” 

The man does as she says once again and walks away from Matt who is still lying unconscious on the ground. But then he quickly turns towards Karen and with a punch throws her gun away. Karen runs in Matt’s direction and falls to the ground close to him. The guy runs towards her with the knife in his hand but she turns facing him and shoots hitting him on the chest several times with his own gun. He falls to the ground and Karen quickly walks to him to see if he is dead or alive. He is bleeding through his face but he is still breathing thanks to his bulletproof vest. She quickly goes back to Matt to assess his situation, keeping an eye on the guy. Matt is barely breathing and non responsive. His bleeding seems to have stopped. She grabs the cell to call Foggy and he immediately answers. 

“What happened,” he answers. 

“Foggy we need your help,” she says with a trembling voice almost out of breath. 

“Where are you?” 

“We are in front of Fisk’s warehouse. You know the address?”

“Yes I do, I will be there soon.” 

He hangs up the phone and Karen notices Matt’s chest stops moving. In that moment Karen’s heart sinks and panic is about to kick in; but then she remembers the CPR classes that his father forced her to take when she was working at the diner. She positions Matt’s head to open his airways and starts mouth to mouth resuscitation. She then positions her hands on top of his chest and starts chest compressions. She keeps alternating and checking him until she notices he starts coughing a little and continues to breathe by himself. His breathing is still shallow but Foggy arrives at that moment. 

“How is he?” Foggy says when he arrives by their side.

“He is alive but very badly wounded, we need to leave.” Karen makes a gesture for Foggy to help her pick up Matt. 

They both drag Matt to the backseat of Foggy’s car. 

“Was that a dead guy over there?” Foggy asks pointing at the guard lying on the floor. 

“No time to talk about that, drive towards the orphanage while I call sister Maggie.”

Foggy drives as fast as he could while Karen talks to Maggie.

“We can’t keep Matt here, the new Father and nuns don’t know about Matt’s identity, but we can take him to his place and treat him there,” Maggie responds while she maps a plan in her head. “Pick me up in front of the orphanage.”

They arrive and Maggie is waiting for them with a medical bag in one hand and a portable oxygen tank in the other. Karen lets Maggie into the backseat with Matt while she takes the passenger seat. Maggie quickly puts a mask on Matt to administer oxygen. 

“This is madness, he should be at a hospital,” says Maggie concerned.

“No hospitals,” Foggy says while driving “Matt made me promise.”

They arrive at the apartment and Karen and Foggy drag Matt up the stairs while Maggie carries the medical equipment. They quickly lay Matt in bed. Maggie looks closely at Matt. 

“We need to take his suit off or cut it with wire cutters.”

“I know how to take it off,” says Foggy remembering that time he found Matt unconscious on a rooftop. 

Matt chest was a mix of black, blue and purple, with a bullet hole wound. 

“This doesn’t look good,” Karen says with concern.

“I have seen worse,” answers Maggie.

“Me too,” Foggy follows. 

Maggie takes his vitals signs and starts an IV to keep him hydrated. 

“Blood pressure and pulse are elevated, his temperature is normal. He definitely has some broken ribs.” 

She takes gauzes and alcohol from her bag and hands one to Karen. 

“Help me clean up his wounds.”

They start working on him while Foggy calls Marci to assure her that everything is okay that Matt just fell through the stairs but he was okay. When they finish cleaning the wounds they put dressings around his torso. 

“He has oxygen and hydration and his vitals are stable. This is basically all we can do for him. The oxygen will last for about 5 hours at most and there are two more bags of normal saline in the bag. I can show you how to change the IV and take his vitals. I need to go back to the orphanage but please call me if something changes.” 

“How did you find all of these medical supplies?” Asks Foggy.

“They are donations from church members mostly,” Maggie responds while picking up bloodied dressings and wrappings. 

“I need to go back to church before they notice I am gone,” Maggie says a little concerned.

“I can take you back,” says Foggy.

“Go, and stay home with Marci afterwards. I’ll stay here with him. I will call you if something changes.”

“Are you sure,” Says Foggy not convinced.

“Go, you have people waiting for you, I don’t,” responds Karen with conviction. 

Foggy looks at her with pain in his eyes realizing the truth. No one is waiting at home for Karen. Her family is right there in that room. 

“I will come back in the morning,” he says.

“I will try to come back at lunchtime and bring you something to eat,” Says Maggie. 

Foggy and Maggie leave and Karen locks the door, walks to Matt’s room and lays by his side. Her eyes locked on him following the rhythmic movement of his broken chest. 

Matt wakes up in pain, Karen is by his side. She had fallen asleep but quickly woke up after hearing his groans. Karen got up the bed to get a glass of water and some pills. 

“Take these,” She says. “It will help ease the pain.” 

She helps him seat in bed and reaches for the pills and a glass of water. He tries to reach but the pain is too excruciating. She put the pills in his mouth and brings a glass of water to his mouth too. She is feeling a mix of emotions, part of her feels sympathy for the broken man in front of her and the other feels like she wants to slap him for being so stubborn. 

“How do you feel?” She finally asks. 

“Like I was hit by a truck,” he responds trying to feel his wounds with his hands. “What happened?”

“Do you remember the guard you fought at the warehouse.” 

“Yes…”

“Well turns out that he had a gun and he shot you on the chest with it.”

“Ooooh, that explains it. Matt stays silent for a moment trying to remember the events. “But how did I get here?” 

“I followed you,” Karen says shyly. 

“You what? Why would you do that? It is too dangerous,” he said while holding his chest in pain.

“Well we wouldn’t be in this situation if you didn’t insist on doing everything by yourself,” Karen says in an annoyed tone.

“No it would probably be you or Foggy in my place or worse,” he says frustrated. 

“I think I have proven enough times that I can take care of myself,” Karen says a with a more agitated tone now. 

They both remain silent, Matt a little ashamed of being exposed and Karen trying to calm down. After all, he is badly injured and he needs to rest. Maybe I took it too far, she thought. She finally breaks the silence.

“You are so stubborn, if I didn’t love you so much, I would punch you in the face.”

Matt looked at her with a surprised face. Not sure if it was because of her love declaration or the fact that she would punch an injured person. 

“Anyway, you need to rest, but I want you to know that this conversation is not done. From now on we need to work and make decisions as a team.”

“You are right. I am sorry, old habits are hard to break.” 

His face is now softer with a sad smile and Karen’s heart starts to melt. He has that effect on her and it drives her crazy, she can’t resist it.

“Okay,” she says, trying to sound a little dry, while she helps him lay down again in bed. 

He groans a little more in pain and she feels his pain too. 

“Where is Foggy?” He asks while closing his eyes, the painkillers starting to take effect. 

“He is at home with Marci, he will come to see you tomorrow morning,” she answered but Matt was already asleep.

She stayed there looking at him, his sad and beautiful face, his broken body and the stubbornness of ten thousand men. Will he ever change? She thought. They had so much in common, she realized. He will keep looking for trouble and so will she. The fact that they love each other more than they love themselves makes up for it. He will always try to protect her and she will do the same for him and they will always fight for the safety of Hell’s Kitchen and their loved ones. 

Karen is asleep in a chair by Matt’s side but someone’s knocking at the door. She remembers Foggy was supposed to come back. She takes a quick look at Matt. He is still asleep, his face looking banged up but peaceful. She hears Foggy calling.

“Karen, it is me Foggy.” 

“Coming,” she answers while walking quickly towards the door. 

“Hey, good morning,” she welcomes him a little out of breath.

“Good morning to you too,” he replies handing her a plastic bag. 

“Mmm, this smells good, thanks,'' she says smiling and taking the bag to the kitchen.

“How is he?” Foggy says while taking his jacket off. 

“He is asleep, he woke up last night and we talked for a little while before he fell asleep again.”

“What did you talk about?” Asks Foggy while sitting down to have breakfast with Karen. 

“About working as a team instead of insisting on doing everything ‘solo’”. 

She responds before taking a bite from the scrambled eggs and waffles that Foggy brought. 

“Do you think he will listen?” Foggy asks with a smile knowing the answer. 

“He better,” she says with a serious face. 

They finish their breakfast and go to Matt’s side. 

“You should get home and get a warm bath and rest.”

“I am okay Foggy, I can stay with him and you should go to the office. Your clients need you.”

“Karen you have blood on your clothes. You definitely need to change.” 

Karen looked at the blood on her clothes, she didn’t even know whose blood it was. Maybe even a mix of Matt’s and the guard’s.

“The guard!” Her face turned into one of terror, she doesn’t even know if he is dead or alive.She doesn’t want to add another person to her list of fatalities. 

Foggy notices her concern. “I can call Brett and get some information discreetly. I will call you if I know anything okay?”

She takes a deep breath, she knows she needs to listen to Foggy and push all her guilt aside. They need to be reasonable and act like a team. 

“Okay, but please call me as soon as you know anything about the guard, I will come back with dinner.”

“That’s the plan,” Foggy says and Karen kisses his cheek and leaves. 

Karen takes a taxi to pick up her car which she left the night before close to the docks. Nothing looks out of place, everything seems normal at the docks, no police and no ambulances. That brings her a little relief. She arrives at her place and takes a long hot shower. After that, she takes a sleeping aid and tries to sleep. 

Meanwhile Foggy calls Mahoney. It turns out that they didn’t have any reports from injured or dead persons that night. He was possibly one of Fisks men so maybe they took care of him, Foggy thinks. He sends a text to Karen to let her know everything is okay. He is by Matt’s side in a chair trying to work from his laptop when he hears a knock on the door.   
  
“Who is it?”

“Hello, it is Sister Maggie.” 

Foggy promptly opens the door and there is Maggie with a lunch bag. 

“Hi, I brought some lasagna leftovers from our lunch”. 

“Thanks, leftover lasagna is my favorite,” says Foggy quickly taking the bag, his mouth watering and walks to the kitchen.

“So I suppose there is no change in his condition.”

“No”, Foggy responds, his mouth full, then he swallows. “I changed the IV when it ran out like you showed us. The tank ran out of oxygen this morning but his vitals are good.”

“Good,” she said while standing by Matt’s side and observing him closely, the way a mother observes her child when he is asleep. 

She touches his face and sits by his side taking his hand. Matt wakes up, opens his eyes and looks at her direction. 

“Mom?” He asks still drowsy. 

Her heart skips a beat, that noun still feels awkward for them. 

“Sister Maggie. What are you doing here?” He asks now more awake.

“She helped us take care of you last night,” Foggy interrupts and Maggie smiles.

“Where is Karen?” He asks trying to sit in bed but the pain is too much and he groans. 

They help him position in bed. 

“She is coming back with dinner.” Foggy says while arranging some pillows behind Matt so he can sit more comfortably. 

Matt suddenly realizes that they were all there for him. His friends and family, they are a team. They never left his side and they are not going to leave not matter all the stupid shit he does, they are not going to leave. A sense of peace invades him and the pain goes away, at least temporarily. 

“Thanks. For all your help,” He says gratefully.

Karen wakes up violently shaking, sweating and crying. It was her third nightmare since she went to bed. Each one of them the same, she finds Matt lying on the floor, his face covered in blood, his lifeless body cold to the touch. She tries CPR but it is too late, she cries at the top of her lungs but no-one hears her, she keeps crying desperately until her own cries wake her up. It was only 2:00 PM and she decides to go back to Matt’s. She knows that being by his side will calm her nerves, so she gets dressed and prepare a backpack with the necessary stuff to spend the night over there. 

When she arrives Foggy opens the door. 

“You are here too early,” he says promptly. 

“I cannot sleep, I keep having nightmares of Matt dead.” 

She enters the apartment walking in the direction to Matt’s room.

“Well he did die in your arms that is understandable.” 

They didn’t realize Matt was awake. In fact, he woke up as soon as he heard Karen’s voice. 

“Hello Karen,” Matt says with raspy voice.

“Hello. How are you doing? 

She gets closer to him and cups his face, and then caresses it to make sure it is not a dream. He is there with them and she feels so relieved.

“I am doing better now.” He touches her hand and smiles. 

Foggy senses that they need some time alone. 

“Well, I need to get to the office to finish some work, so ‘adios’. I will be back later with dinner.” He quickly packed his laptop and takes his jacket. 

“Sorry I forgot about dinner,” Karen says while momentarily taking her eyes off Matt. 

“Ahh, don’t worry about it.” Foggy kisses Karen’s head and waves goodbye to Matt. 

“Thanks Foggy, for everything.” Matt replies. 

After Foggy leaves Matt asks Karen to lay by his side on the bed. “Come here, you should get some rest.” 

She lies by his side and holds his hand while looking at him. She slowly falls asleep while Matt caresses her hand with his thumb. He listens to her heartbeat and it is there in that moment with her lying by his side that he realizes that she is the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with. She may not be perfect, she is no saint, she has her issues, but she has always been there, she is the perfect one for him.


End file.
